Family Forever
by TMNTFan4Life
Summary: (Human AU) This is the story about the Ninja Teens we all love...Except they have a little sister. Can she survive all the craziness and adventures they deal with. What am I talking about- Of COURSE she can! (Ninja Sister)
1. Prologue

Yoshi's POV

 _Flashback-15 years ago_

I anxiously walked around the waiting room, as My wife, Tang Shen, gave birth to our new son or daughter. "Daddy, When is my new bwother or sistwer coming?" My 1 year old daughter, Miwa, asked kicking her feet against her chair. "Soon, my daughter, very soon." And soon it was time. About 30 minutes, a doctor came out. "Mr. Hamato Yoshi?" He called. "Yes, That is me." I answered.

"My name Dr. Sanders, your wife is through there. would you like to see your sons?" I coughed a little.He said _Sons_. As in plural. More than one. I blinked. "Uh..Um. Yes Doctor, I would very much like to." I said, calmly. "Follow me." I grabbed Miwa's hand and we walked to the door where we were lead to. I opened the door to see Four figures gathered across Shen.

"They're beautiful." I soothed. "Yes. I've decided to name them," Shen said. "What are they?" I asked. "They're named after My favorite Renaissance Painters and Sculptors." She finished. I smiled.

 _3 years later_

Tang Shen's POV

While I was walking home after getting groceries I saw two mysterious figures holding something in the shadows. I moved closer to look. "The experiment must be experimented on by kraang for kraangs plan which requires experiment 523," One said.

I looked closer to realize that they had a baby. I was a retired kounoichi back in japan, but I guess I have to use it to some extent today. After moving carefully through the shadows skillfully, I took down the robots. I grabbed the baby, who was bawling and walked back home. "Yoshi," I called once I got home.

"Yes, My-" He paused, when the baby i My arms. "Wait, I found her in the alley with the strange robots. I saved her, but I don't think she has a family." I explained. He looked at the baby then at me. After some talking, we went into the living room, where the children were.

"Children, This is your new sister." Yoshi said. Everyone cocked their heads. Then the Youngest, Michelangelo, Yelled. "Sissy!!" He waddled up to us, and hugged her. Everyone looked at each other, then joined in. I looked at a necklace that was hung around the infant's neck. ' _Allison_ 'It read. I smiled _. 'Welcome to the family.'_

 _No one's POV_

The started the family of the Hamato's. With so many surprises twists and adventures to come, Ally Landed _Right_ in the middle of it all!


	2. Intro: Who is Ally?

**Name : Allison "Ally" Hamato**

 **Color: Turquoise**

 **Eyes: Dark Green**

 **Personality : She can VERY stubborn at times, but she's fun to hang out with. She likes to Fight but Play at the same time. When She's not having a Pizza eating contest with Mikey, She's meditating with her parents. And sometimes she can be very disturbing...Wow!**

 **Age : 12**

 **Family : Hamato Yoshi(Father)** **Tang Shen(Mother)** **Miwa(Oldest Sister)** **Leonardo(Oldest Brother)** **Raphael(Older Brother)** **Donatello(Older Brother)** **Michelangelo(Older Brother)**

 **Weapon : Tantô (Short Sword)**

 **Hobbies : Fighting, "Eating" With Mikey, Wrestling, Kicking Butt (She's our everyday Tomboy...)**

 **Her Perspective: As the Youngest, She's always protected, even though she hates it, but she also has responsibilities.**

 **Pets : Kitten (Kat...She was 7 when she got him, deal with it!)** ** _Anyway, That's all you need to know about Ally, So See ya and Enjoy the story._**


	3. Friendly Meetings & Sibling Beatings

**_Ally's POV_**

"Uncle! Uncle! Ally!"Mikey whined. Right now, me and my siblings were training, And right now I was pinning Mikey to the Floor. "Say it!" I yelled. Mikey squirmed, but refused to say anything. I used my free hand to Push my long, straight brown hair back and sighed. I pulled his arm further back.

"Fine! Ah!- Ally is the queen of the world and I'm not fit to live on the same planet as her because I'm a lowly dirt clod and In the universe, there's never been a person more greater than her and I promise to _Never_ eat any of her pizza!" Mikey yelled, all in one breath. I laughed and hopped off his back. "Thank you."I Said, confidently. "You are evil." My brother squeaked. I smirked, pulling my hair into a ponytail, then sat down. I watched as my other older siblings sparred.

First off was Leo and Miwa. Leo started spinning his katanas and smiled. "Scared?" he asked. "Nope." Miwa replied simply. As Leo charged, Miwa ducked and rolled on the floor. She sprung up and grabbed his arm. He grunted, Then yanked her arm back. He Flipped her in front, then tripped her. "Out!" I yelled. Miwa glanced over at me, then came over to sit with me and Our parents. "Sorry, Mi. Better luck next time." Leo taunted. Mi sat down, grumbling. I smirked. Next was My other brothers, Donnie and Raph. "Ready for another beat down?" Raph asked. "Nope. Not really," Donnie answered. Raph charged, aiming his Sais straight at Donnie. But Donnie spun his Bo staff and blocked them. Instead, Raph gutted him in the stomach and Got out of his grip. Donnie recovered and went straight for Raph, but he didn't move fast enough and ended up being flipped over.

While Donnie groaned on the Floor while Raph hovered over him. "Sorry Don,The better person won." Don glared up at him and finally got up. "Yame." Father announced. "What did you all learn today?" Nobody said anything, except for Mikey who muttered something about pizza. "It's about Teamwork and Strategy." Father continued. "You all have done well. That will be all for today." "Hai, Sensei." We all responded. I walked out as fast I could. I ran to my room, Threw on some Ripped jeans and a Red shirt and some converse, Grabbed my hoodie, Then raced to the door. 3 inches From the Knob, I heard someone clear their throat. "Where do you think you're going?" Miwa asked. "Outside." I said, obviously. "I'm coming with you-" I cut her off with a groan. "C'mon Mi! you don't have to babysit me, I'm fine. Plus I don't need you to follow me everywhere." I complained. Mi stared at me for a second before deciding. "Fine! You can go but don't be too long." She said. I nodded, Then ran out the door.

 ** _April's POV_**

Walking down the street, I looked around at the different places and buildings, until I Smacked right into someone. "Sorry," A female voice muttered. I looked up to see it was a girl about 12. She had long, brown hair and Dark green eyes. "It's fine."I said. "I like your shirt." "Thanks," She replied. "So what're you doing out here, alone?" I Questioned. "You know, Just wanna get outside." She said. "What's your name?" I looked at her. "Ally," "April." Just then, A couple-No, group of people came running towards us. "Ally, what did I tell you. You were gone for hours!" The older female asked.

"Aw, stop over exaggerating, You know you were fine without me." She Stated. "Guys, This is April." I looked at them and blinked. "Hey," I responded. They all waved slightly. "If you don't mind me asking," I started. "But _why_ is she out here anyway?" "Trust me...It's Not something you wanna get into." Ally said. I nodded slowly. "C'mon! I want you to see something!" She chirped, pulling me along with her. I looked at the girl curiously, as I was being dragged off to who knows where.

It turns out that she wanted to show me something _inside_ her house. "And who might this be?" A man said, walking up to us, curiously. The man seemed really nice. He had dark brown eyes, Black hair(Kind of Graying), and was wearing a long robe. A _kimono_ I presume.

"Uh, This is April," Ally Introduced. I smiled shyly at the man. "I accidentally bumped into her on the streets and I thought I could show her some of my cool stuff." She finally finished. The man looked at her then at me and back at her again. "Just this once,"He said. "I've told you this many times before: Slow down." Ally nodded happy. "My name is Hamato Yoshi, but you may call me Splinter." He said, turning to me. Honestly, I was confused. "Wait, this a little messy. Do you mind if i can sit down?" I asked. Splinter nodded. "Of course. Ally," He called. The girl who was kicking up dirt from the floor, turned her attention to her father. "May you please get your Mother and siblings please." He requested. With a short nod, Ally dashed out of the room faster than I thought. Splinter sighed and looked at me, smiling. "She's a bit stubborn." He commented. I laughed lightly. _'Yeah,'_

 ** _Mikey's POV_**

I was Just in my room, chewing on a corn dog('Cause they're so good!), when Ally appeared at my door. "Hey sis,"I said through a mouthful of 'dog(Not the Animal...You're sick!). "Dad wants us to meet him in the Dojo." She replied. "But we _just_ got finished training." I whined, A little food spitting on the floor. Ally looked at me with distaste.

"You're Disgusting." She said, Blankly. "And you're mean." I argued.

She rolled her eyes and started walking out. "Just get up and come to the Dojo," Ally called. I groaned and turned on my back, staring up at he ceiling. "Don't make me come drag you in here...i _WILL_ do it!" She continued.

"She hangs out with Raph way too much," I muttered.

"I heard that!" Ally screamed back.

I yelped and jumped off the bed, running into the Dojo. Sometimes I'm scared of her. And I don't know what we're doing, but I want some pizza."I called you here to give Ms. April a better understanding of What's going on," Dad said.

"OK...I really want to know what your _names_ are." April said. I was the first to speak up. "Hey, Dudette! Name's Michelangelo," I soothed. "But you can call me Mikey." April Giggled. "Nice to meet you, Mikey." She Said. I beamed brightly. "My-My name is Donatello," Donnie stuttered, looking at the girl. " But Donnie is Fine." April just laughed lightly. "Nice, Donnie." She replied. She then moved over to Raph and stood in front of him. He looked at her with his Signature look, but she still looked at him, Surprisingly _Not_ intimidated. Whatever that means.

"So..." She started. "Name's Raph. All you need to know." He Finished. April eyed him warily, before moving onto Leo. "Hello, Miss. My name's Leonardo. Leo'll be fine." Leo clarified. "Great," April cheered. "Original names." Allison then stepped forward. "Well actually--" She's then cut of by the door blasting open. Within seconds, one soldier has April hauled over his shoulder. _What the--_ Then the man threw a smoke bomb on the floor and in seconds... he was gone. _Oh man..._


	4. Old Persuits & New Recruits

Chapter 4! Sorry for the cliffhanger...We're back! Hope you guys like it!

 **No One's POV**

"Sir, we got her." One man said. In one of the bags, April was squirming restlessly, screaming and yelling. "Let me Go! Where am I?!" She yelled. That's when a tall man, his face covered in scars, came from the shadows. "Good work. Take her to the cells, I'll send the message." He said. The man nodded and lugged the sack over his shoulder and walked off. "Let me go!!!!!" April declared before she was out of ear shot. "You better _hope_ your friends are coming." The tall man cackled.

 **Donnie's POV**

"Where did she go!" Mikey yelled. I continued searching for a trackable output from the attacker. I just don't understand how they could come in and take April so... _Fast!_ "How's it coming, Donnie?" Leo asked, ignoring the hysterical brother."Uh.." I started. "I think I almost Got It--" Then a loud _smack_ was heard.

"What was that for?" Mikey complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"You wouldn't shut up." Raph stated.

I rolled my eyes then went back to work. "My son, have you found her yet?" Dad asked, strolling into the room. "Almost, I think--" Once again I was interrupted. "Who wants to be my wrestle buddy?" Ally called, cracking her knuckles. She then spotted Mikey, who in turn ran off with her on his tail. "Why Meeee!?" He wailed. "She watches too much WWE," Miwa muttered. "No roughhousing!" Mom yelled, hearing muffled grunts and crashes.

Just then a beep was heard from the computer. "What's that?" Miwa asked. "A tracking device." I clarified, smiling at my genius. "You found her?" Leo asked. I nodded. That's when All came in, Litterally _dragging_ Mikey with Raph behind them. "Good. Let's go." She said. _She is really something else._

 **Leo's POV**

After a couple of wrong turns, we paused ontop of a roof. "Does that thing even work?" Raph asked. "Yeah, It does." Donnie responded. "Well, It looks like we're lost."Ally said, pointing to a dead end. "Wait, Guys. Look!" Mi called. I turned to see a building that looks like..."Isn't that Shredder's lair?" Donnie asked. She nodded. "He must be keeping her in the dungeon." I figured. "What is this- 1312?" Raph retorted. "Come on." We all junped off the roof, towards the building.

 **April's POV**

Sitting in a dark cell, I heard loud noises outside the door. Just then, it blew open revealing the team. "I told you it worked!" Donnie gloated happily. Unfortunatley, half a dozen soldiers came running in the room. "Raph, get her out of there!" Leo commanded, proceeding to the fight.

Once the door was open, I looked at him skeptically. "I like how you guys took your time trying your find me." I said sarcastically."You know how we are: Slow and Quiet." Raph commented.

I smiled, shaking my head. Once he picked me up, I slung a arm around his neck.

"Leo! We got her!" Miwa yelled. "Ninjas, fall back!" Leo announced, punching one last Footsoldier. "Finally." Ally breathed, knocking out another with her kama. Mikey appeared, then smashed a smoke bomb. In a blink of an eye, we were outside.

 **Raph's POV**

"So, you guy's are ninjas?" April asked, 20 minutes later. We nodded. "Technically, the politically correct term for us," Mi started, gesturing between Ally and herself. "Is Kunoichi." I rolled my eyes. "We thank you for understanding. you are welcome here anytime." Dad invited. " And we decided that...We'd like to train you to become a kunoichi. That is...If you want." Mom said. "I would be honored. Does this mean I can kick peoples butt?"April asked. I snorted. "We really don't focus on that." "But I could, Right?" She repeated. "Yes." Dad chuckled.

"Aw yeah! Your one of us girl!" Mikey cheered. I groaned but couldn't help but smirk. I gave April a small wink as she smiled back.

 **Ally's POV**

When I was walking to my room, I heard voices. "What's up?"The voice said. Belonging to Raph. "Do you think I'm cut out for this?" The second one asked. April's. "I mean...Yeah. It just takes practice. You may start out clumsy, but you'll figure it out." He responded.

Silence.

"Thanks, Raph." She said. "No problem." There was a smile in his voice. When it went silent, I assumed he walked off. "What are you doing?" Raph asked.

I junped then turned to him. "Uh-, I wanted to ask you If you wanted to watch WWE with me." I half-lied. He eyed me for a second. "Sure, come here." He pulled me along with him. "You're obssessed with that channel." Raph stated, but I tuned him out. _Mental Note: Make plan with Mikey._ I smiled Mischeivously.

 _What is Ally planning? Is everything back to normal? Why am I still asking questions? Find out in the next chapter. See ya later!_


	5. Rock Bands & Master Plans

**Chapter 5 Is Up! Read, Comment, Enjoy!! I DO NOT Own TMNT!**

 **Mikey's POV**

I was in my room watching _Crognard the Barbarian (_ Only the BEST T.V show in the world!!), When Ally came strolling in.

"Hey Sis," I greeted.

"Hey, Mikey." She replied. "I need your help." My smile grew the size of the moon. "Is Dr. Prankenstein in the House?" I Asked, Hopefully. Ally shook her head.

"Oh, What did you need?" I asked, Dissappointed.

"I need your help... with a plan." She responded. I looked at her skeptically. Ally then leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"You really think that?" I asked, Jumping back in surprise.

Ally nodded. The plan was Devious, Manipulative, Deceitful... "It's perfect!" I agreed. Dashing over to my desk, I grabbed a note pad and a red Ink pen and hopped back onto the bed.

"Let's get started. Operation: Firebird is in Full effect." Ally commented. I grinned, scribbling down ideas.

 **April's POV**

Knocking on the door, I paitently waited outside. The door swung open to reveal Donnie. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, A. you can come in." He replied. I smiled walking into the house.

"I actually have some homework to finish up, but you can make yourself at home." Donnie added. "It's fine. I'll be here." I assured, taking a seat on the couch. Don flashed a shy smile, before heading to the back. I looked around at the Japanese and Homemade pictures decorating the wall.

Standing up to see It better, I spotted a particular one that catched my eye. It was a simple, old painting of the Yin and Yang symbol. I stared at it for awhile before I heard someone call, "April?"

I quickly turned to see that It was Raph looking at me questionably. "Hey..." I drifted. "I was just looking at some pictures... on the wall." He still stared at me. I sighed, walking back over to the couch.

"Actually, I got some tickets for Skillet and I wanted to see If anyone wanted to come with," I confessed. "Cool. I'm going with you," Raph demanded. I looked back at him. "They're my favorite band, too." He finished. "Fine, but you've got to play nice." I said, Laughing. "I won't be making any promises." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

That's when Mikey came running into the room, carrying two large notepads and a bowl. But when he saw us, he almost dropped the objects and ran. Instead, he quickly walked over to the fridge and ransacked the freezer. "What'cha got there, Mikey?" Raph asked, curiously. Mike grabbed a gallon of Ice cream out of the freezer and slammed it behind him.

"Nothing." He casually responded, sliding the notepads further away from his brother while scooping three huge piles of Ice cream into the bowl. I gawked at him surprisingly. _No wonder why the kid has so much energy._

"Oh, really?" His brother questioned, not believing a word. "Yep, It's nothing." Mikey chattered. "Well, I gotta go. See ya!" He then stuffed two spoons in the mountain of Ice cream, grabbed the notepads, then disappeared down the hall.

Raph turned to look at me. I simply twisted back around and waved it off. "Don't look at me. He's your brother." Came my response.

I heard a growl in defiance and couldn't help but laugh.

 **Ally's POV**

After 5 minutes, Mikey came crashing through the door carrying a Large bowl filled with Ice cream and our notes.

"Almost got caught." He announced. "You've got to be more careful. We can't let them know." I said.

Mikey nodded then settled the Ice cream on his his bed and sprawled out on his floor. I spooned up some Ice cream and dumped it into my mouth. "We've got the notes. What's the plan, chief?" Mike asked. "We have to approach them separately. Have them admit to these feelings." I replied, swallowing the dessert.

Mikey shoved a giant glob into his mouth with some trickling out. "But, how do you know It's true?" He asked around the food. I smiled deviously.

"Trust me.. I know." Mikey shrugged, then spooned another glob of Ice cream into his mouth while scribbling down more notes. It's time for this plan to go into effect.

Later on, I walked in Donnie's lab to see him hunched over his table. "Hey Don, You know where Raph is?" I asked, curiously. It was quiet for a minute before he responded.

"I think he said he was going to a concert with April or something." Don admitted. "Really?" I asked, slowly. Donnie looked up and turned to me. "Was there anything else you wanted?" He asked. I shook my head then walked out of the lab.

Once I was out, I smiled knowingly. "Oh, this is so happening." I commented, before walking off.

 **Raph's POV**

When we got to the concert, it was packed but we managed to get inside. The band was already blaring "Awake and Alive" when we got to our spots.

"Is this Alright?"

I turned to face April who was looking at me. "What?"

"Is this spot good? 'Cause you know I can bump through a few people to let us closer." She yelled, Jokingly. I smirked.

"Yeah, I'm Fine!" I yelled back.

"I'M AWAKE, I'M ALIVE! NOW I KNOW WHAT I BELIEVE INSIDE!"

"Thanks for taking me." I said.

"I KNOW WHAT I BELIEVE INSIDE! I'M AWAKE, I'M ALIVE! WAKING UP, WAKING UP!"

"No problem." April responded. The song ended, so I could hear her better. "You'd do the same for me, right?" She asked. I smiled.

"Sure, O'Neil. Whatever you say." I said before the applause increased and music boomed through the Arena. "Hero" played next. I looked over at April, who was cheering with the crowd, then did the same.

 **Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I know I did! Also, I listened to the actual songs while I wrote this, so I was a little Inspired. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. See ya soon!**


	6. Swimming Pools & High School

**Chapter 6 Is up! Hope Y'all like. On with the Story!**

 **Miwa's POV**

"Mi! Wake up!" Leo called through the door. I groaned, turning over. "It's Time for school!" He yelled again. "If you make us late, It's _Your_ fault!" I heard Raph's voice comment. After stifling a groan of defiance, I sat up and rolled myself off the bed.

Finishing dressing, I grabbed my book bag and threw open the door, slamming it behind in the process. "What took you so long?" Donnie asked once I made it in the kitchen. "None of your business. I don't see Ally anywhere." I added, Looking for the missing person. "She's harder to wake up than a horse hit with 15 Tranquilizers." Leo said. "Fine, I'll go get her." I huffed, walking down the hallway. 5 minutes later I was dragging a half asleep Ally down the hall. "What gives?" She grumped. "We gotta get to school."Donnie commented. Al groaned then stomped to the door. "Fine. Let's Go!" She announced. "Someone;s In a bad mood."I said.

"You're always in a bad mood." Mikey hummed. I glared at him then walked towards the door. "Let's go." 

**At School**

While In was getting ready for 3rd period, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Mia Sanchez, The School's Biggest Gossip reporter, A.K.A My Best Friend Running towards me. When she made it to my locker, she took a brief rest. "What..Did you want, Mia?"I asked, Slowly. "I ran..Halfway Around the..School to find ..You." She Panted. "Anyway, I heard Justin Fletcher's Having a party tonight-A pool party." Mia added excitedly. "And What does this exactly have to do with me?" I questioned. "Come on, Mi! You need to come!" Mia begged. "It's right after school-At 5 and Bring as many people as you want." She offered. I raised a eyebrow at her. "You don't even have to get in the pool-Or talk to anybody." The Gossiper added, convinced I was hooked. I gave It some thought. _What would Mom and Dad say? "_ Fine. I have to go talk to my brothers." I decided. "Alright. See you at 5!" Mia cheered, then ran back down the hall. Smirking, I walked away to 3rd period

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Mikey's POV**

By the time school was out, I was outside waiting For the others. Once I saw them, I Hopped over to greet them. "Hey, Guys!" I called. "Hey, Mike. What's Up?" Don greeted. "Today was Awesome. We got to experiment with different chemicals. I gotta stay after school tomorrow 'cause I kinda blew up the lab." I babbled. My brothers gave me a weird look but I smiled proudly. "Anyway," Mi started. "I heard there's a party tonight at 5. I was thinking we should go." Party? Sweeet! "Guys, It's a school night." Leo said. "It's Just a Party!" Raph groaned. "It wouldn't hurt to stop by." Don added. I smiled, Hopefully. "Fine, But we still have to ask Mom and Dad." Leo agreed after a few minutes. "Yes!" and "Alright!" was heard. "YEAH, BOI! party time in full effect!" I boomed. Although I was glad we could go to the Party, One question still remained: Will there be Pie?

When we got home, I dragged Ally to my Room and slammed the door behind her. "Woah, Mikey. What's up?" She asked. "What about the plan?" I questioned, getting straight to the point. Ally sighed. "Today we're officially going into effect. I got an Idea." She said grabbing the phone and dialing a number. "Hello?" A voice on the other end Answered. It was April. "Hey, A." Ally spoke.

"Hey Ally. Everything OK?" April asked. "Yeah. We're going to a party and thought you might wanna come. It's a Pool party." Ally addressed. "Are the Guys cool with it?" April asked. "Yeah, They are. Just meet us there." Al said. April agreed then hung up. "So she's Coming." I stated. Al nodded. "I've got the Perfect plan." She then whispered something into my ear. Yes...It's PERFECT! 

**Ally's POV**

Let me just say. A High school party is off the Freakin' Charts. I know I wasn't Supposed to be here, but I got a job to do. "See ya, Sis. I'm gonna go hit the pool." Mikey called towards me.

"Wait-" Before I could finish, he was already making a leap for the pool. I sighed then went my own way. Passing by the snack bar, I grabbed a Coke and continued onto my journey. Suddenly, I saw April walk through the door. "Operation FireBird Is a go." I muttered watching the scene. She walked deeper through the house and into the back. I followed her. Making her way to the back, she tripped on a rock and her stuff was sprawled on the floor. "Need Help?" A voice asked. April Looked up at the person. "Raph? I didn't know guys were Actually Here?" She commented before taking his hand. "Well, It took a lot of Persuading, But we made It here."He answered. "Why'd you come?" April Sighed. "I don't know myself." I turned and walked away, Smiling. Phase one: Completed.

 ** _Hey guys. Sorry it took while to update, I'm kind of a procrastinator. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and Stay tuned for more. Comment, Like, Forward!_**


	7. 5 Teens & A Nosebleed

Here's another Chapter! Hope U like it! Lets Go! Disclaimer: I Do NOT own TMNT!

 **April's POV**

Walking to 5th period, my Best Friend, Taylor rushed over.

"Hey, A." She greeted.

"Hey, T." I replied. Taylor looked at me before continuing.

"So, there was a party yesterday. Did you go?"

I looked at her. "Maybe. Maybe not." She smiled. "Yes, you did! I saw you talking to that cute guy."

What guy? Oh. "Ok. So I did, what's the big deal?" I asked. "Oh...Nothing." Taylor mumbled, smiling mischeivously.

"Taylor..." I started. I didn't finish because down the hall, i heard chanting. Taylor and I exchanged looks before we ran down the hall to see the commotion.

It was a fight.

I peered through crowded bodies to see it was some bully and...Donnie.

Gasping, I pushed through the crowd and ran where Don trembled. "Get away from him." I yelled.

"Oh, look. Little miss sunshine's trying to protect the nerd." The guy spat.

"It's fine, April. Just go." Donnie choked out. I turned to his nose was bleeding, his right eye was swollen and his lip was cut. Not to mention a big purple bruise on his left cheek. "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm only gonna say this once. Move out of the way." He repeated. I looked the bully straight in the eye. "No."

He shrugged and raised a fist. "Fine. Have it your way." I closed my eyes, waiting for the bruising impact. But it never came. When I opened them, I saw Raph standing in front of me clutching the Bully's fist with his own.

"I'm gonna need you to step away." He warned. The guy was mad now and decided to punch him square in the jaw. After a few seconds, Raph reretyrned holis death glare to the guy. "Wrong move."

I managed to push donnie out of the way as the fight intensified. The crowd was now roaring with chants. I'm just surprised there aren't any teachers out here breaking it up.

Suddenly I saw Leo pushing through the crowd. "What happened? What's going on?" He asked.

I saw that both of the boys were bruised up, but I was wirried that if the teachers did'nt come sooner, Thw bully was gonna end up _dead._

"Donnie was getting beat up so i stepped in and before the guy could punch, Raph showed up." I explained. Leo looked Donnie over and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, Don. Let's get you to the nurses office."

Seriously, where are the Teachers. Oh, there they are. Rushing out of the classrooms, about 4 teachers had to break it up before Raph could kill the guy.

After one last kick to the chest, he was pushed an opposite hallway. Still riled up, he lookedd around until he caught my eyes. I mouthed two words before he was out of sight.

 _'Thank You'_

 **Raph's POV**

So...I got in a fight today. Not in the usual way. I was heading towards math class until I spotted a hihuge crowd hovering over a fight. When I got closer, I saw that it was some dude who's fist was about to connect with April's face.

Donnie was Immediatley behind her, Trembling and wide eyed. Well he was beat up, so only his good eye was wide. That's when I Jumped in. 35 minutes later I was sitting in the office with a black eye and a raging temper.

I had to go back to class, but tomorrow I have to serve detention for some reason.

When school was over, I raced home as quick as. I could and tried to lock myself inside my room. After a quick scolding from Dad, that's exactly what I did.

I stared at my ceiling for a couple of minutes before I tossed a pillow at the wall. You would not believe how many posters i had to get to cover up the holes in the wall. It's horrific.

5 minutes later, a knock sounded at the door.

"What?" I snapped. " It's me," April's voice said. I sat up. "I just wanted to see if you were ok after what happened today." I stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Come in." I called.

The door slowly opened. April walked in...with a med kit. "What's that for?" I asked.

"You're bruised. I've already taken care of Donnie." She stated. I sat quietly. No use in protesting.

"Give me your hand." She instructed. Holding my hand out, she took it and began wrapping it up. It was silent for a second.

"It was cool what you did for Donnie." I said April looked up for a second then returned to my hand. "It's Fine. I hate bullies. They're just so mean." She replied.

Once she finished, she got up and sat next to me. "Earlier...I forgot to say Thank you. For coming in."

"It's fine. I really **Hate** bullies. Especially those who hit girls." I breathed.

She looked up at me, then placed a hand on a bruised cheek.

"Is your face going to be ok?" She questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah. It'll be fine in two days."

She nodded but didn't remove her hand.

I didn't either. I placed my other hand on top of hers and leaned down.When our foreheads touched, I could feel her warm breath tickling my skin.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer so that our lips were touching. As slow as it was, I felt like my heart was racing. I willed myself to calm down.

Although I don't doubt she's feeling the same way.

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked thus chapter. I'm a real sap so I _Had_ to end this chapter like this. Stay tuned for Chapter ****8! Stay Young, Stay Beautiful, Stay Nerdy!**


End file.
